The Proposal
by loveyourfriends
Summary: Spencer Reid has never been good with the ladies. Now that he's finally got it right, what could possibly go wrong? AN: I published this a few months ago and deleted it to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This was originally supposed to be a one shot with the proposal idea, but I may just experiment with one more chapter. This is my first fic, so please bear with me. I'm not the greatest writer, sorry!**

"_Morgan, I'm scared out of my mind. What if she says no?"_

"_Reid, calm down. She won't say-"_

"_I don't know what the hell I'll do if she says no. I can't imagine my life without her."_

"_Hey, Pretty Boy. Calm down. Spencer Reid's entire life depends on one girl? C'mon man, lighten up a bit. She won't say no. You know it."_

"_I know, but what if I'm wrong?"_

"_You won't know till you try. You've got nothing to lose."_

_Reid gave him stared at him. His eyes narrowed. "Nothing to lose? Oh, I've got everything to lose."_

Spencer Reid sighed miserably as he recalled the conversation he had with Derek Morgan in the BAU earlier that morning. Spencer had wanted to propose to his girlfriend, but he had also felt like it was a bit too early in their relationship. But then again, with them, nothing was really normal.

She was exceedingly beautiful, as Spencer described her. She had jet black hair, big brown eyes, and a smile that was contagious. She was smart and funny as well. Those were just some of the things he loved about her, but they weren't the things that attracted him to her.

Reid had always been different from everyone else. He was a brilliant child, having graduated high school at age twelve. He had gone on to pursue in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, as well as B.A.s in Psychology, Sociology and Philosophy. He joined the FBI at twenty one and began working in the Behavior Analysis Unit. He was the awkward genius who was never good with girls…until Emily came along.

Emily Prentiss joined the BAU when Elle Greenaway had quit. Like Reid, she was always the odd one out. Her past had been shaky. She was always moving around from place to place, never having any stable friendships. She had always wanted to fit in with her peers as a teenager, and being the daughter of a U.S ambassador, a lot was expected of her. She was desperate to be like everyone else, but in that desperation, she did some things that she would later come to regret. But her past strengthened the woman that she was today; strong, empowered, and independent.

For Reid, talking to Emily just felt right. He felt at ease and never thought he needed to prove himself to her. She treated him as an equal, and that was what he loved. He was instantly physically attracted to her, as she was beautiful. What caught his attention was that she remembered small details about him. It wasn't a big deal, but it made him feel special in a good way…something he had never felt before. He felt like she actually cared for him and understood him. Soon enough, he had begun to notice that he'd laugh harder, smile more, and feel butterflies in the pit of his stomach when he was around her.

_Two years earlier_

One day, Reid was fiddling around with his pens at his desk when Emily came up to him.

"Hey there," She smiled.

He started to feel the butterflies again. "Uh…hey," he mumbled.

"Everything alright? I've been watching you for a couple of minutes and you look a bit stressed…"

"I'm fine, it's just that the last case, you know, really hit home and brought back a lot of unwanted memories…" he muttered slowly. The entire time, he was looking at the floor.

Emily pulled up a chair and sat next to him, turning to face him. She took one of his hands in hers and gave it a little squeeze. "I understand. It happens sometimes, but just know that if you ever need to talk about it, I'm right here." She gave him a sympathetic smile.

He looked up at her and smiled back, then turned back to look at the floor. He didn't want to seem like he didn't want to talk to her, but he was just not in the mood to talk. Just as Emily was getting up to go back to her desk, he had a sudden flood of courage fill him. He pulled at her hand, which he was still holding. She turned around. "Hey, Em…do you want to go see Solaris with me? They're showing it at the local theater tonight and I figured since you and I are the only ones who understand Russian that maybe…" he trailed off nervously.

"Is Dr. Spencer Reid asking me to go on a date with him?" she cocked an eyebrow and grinned at him.

Reid's face was turning red and he began fidgeting with his hands and staring at the ground. "Well, it's not really a-" she cut him off.

"Reid, I'd love to. Now, if you don't mind letting go of my hand, I'd like to get back to my desk so I can pack up and go home to get ready for our…" she paused. "Date."

By now, he was beet red. He quickly let go of her hand and turned around to continue his unfinished paperwork. She smiled at his awkwardness and then returned to her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**A/N: I know this is out of order, but it'll begin to make sense soon. Sorry about the shortness.**

Spencer Reid was definitely a genius. There was no denying that. But when it came to creativity…well, he didn't quite excel. He knew Emily liked simplicity; nothing fancy or expensive. He had planned a lavish dinner on the rooftop of his apartment, with a little help from Garcia, of course.

Sitting at the table he had set up for the both of them, he pulled out the little speech he had written out of his pocket, stared at it, sighed and shoved it right back in.

Emily looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"This won't feel right if it's scripted," he mumbled to himself.

"What's that?"

He glanced up at her. "Oh, nothing important," he said.

He got up out of his seat and took her hand for her to follow. He wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.

"Well, someone is being awfully romantic tonight." Emily whispered into his ear, giggling.

Suddenly, he realized he had to do it then or he never would. He stepped back, holding one of her hands in his.

"Emily," he sighed nervously. "You mean so much to me. I've never felt as strongly about anyone as I have about you." Spencer fiddled with the ring in his pocket. "I'm so madly in love with you that I can't even think straight right now. It takes a lot for that to happen to me," he smiled at her. He saw a little spark of hope in her eyes along with her smile, which gave him the confidence to go on. "Emily, I have never known someone as intelligent and funny as you, not to mention ridiculously beautiful. Maybe it's too soon, but all I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Em…"

"Spencer…" She squeezed his hand softly.

"I want to grow old with you. I want to have a family with you and our future baby geniuses," he grinned as he saw her giggle at the reference to the conversation they had some time back. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Emily." He paused as he got down on one knee. "I know this isn't the most traditional way of doing this, but I'll try and make it a bit clichéd." He pulled out the ring from his pocket. "Emily, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met and I really just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Spencer, I..." she was cut off by the sound of a gun going off. She froze and fell to the ground.

"Emily! Emily…" he hovered over her motionless body. "Emily, open your eyes! Please, please open your eyes. Talk to me!" he cried at her. He was so concentrated on getting her to move, to open her eyes, to respond in any way, that he had forgotten that someone else was there too.

"Hello, Dr. Reid…" An unfamiliar voice spoke.

Reid turned to see who it was, but never got the chance. He suddenly felt the world collapsing around him. Pistol-whipped by the man with the gun, Reid began to fall out of consciousness. Everything suddenly went black.


End file.
